Potions Detention
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Draco Malfoy is left in charge of Ginny Weasley's detention, when Snape has to leave. What Snape doesn't know is what really goes on between those two, when they're behind closed doors.


**AN: Inspired by a picture on deviantART - the link is in my profile, so do visit it and look at the picture. As ever, I don't own the characters.**

"Eight o'clock in this room, Miss Weasley. Tonight. Do not be late."

"Yes, sir," Ginny mumbled. Detention – just what she needed. Or not. It wasn't really her fault that the cauldron had melted, but Snape always blamed a Gryffindor when he could, and sometimes when there wasn't really a good enough reason, as well. It was to be expected, really.

…………………

When she arrived at the dungeon, at precisely 8pm, she was surprised to find Snape looking harassed, and Draco Malfoy sitting on the desk behind him.

"Miss Weasley, since I have business elsewhere this evening, Mr Malfoy here will be supervising your detention. You will be scrubbing those cauldrons. By hand – you are not to use magic on them. Are we clear?"

"Very clear."

"In that case, I will leave you. Miss Weasley, you are to treat Mr Malfoy with the respect due to a prefect." He left the room, his robes billowing.

"I'm sure he charms them to do that."

"Oh, we all think that, Weasley. It's just that no-one's ever been able to find the spell."

She looked at the pile of cauldrons in dismay, then turned back to Malfoy. "Did he really think it was a good idea to put you in charge of my detention?"

"I volunteered for it." He pointed his wand at the cauldrons, and muttered, "scourgify."

"But what he didn't know is what we really get up to when we're alone." Ginny pulled off a smirk that any Slytherin would have been proud of.

"It isn't exactly common knowledge. As far as everyone else is concerned, we hate each other's guts."

"It wasn't so long ago that we really did."

"Very true, Miss Weasley." He laughed. "Now, I believe you are supposed to treat me with the respect due to a prefect."

"Oh, really? And when have I ever shown any respect to any prefect? I certainly didn't to my idiot brother."

"I'm not your brother, I hasten to remind you."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Malfoy." Suddenly, her lips were on his, and she'd pressed him back against Snape's desk. "I wouldn't… be doing… this… if you were my brother."

"I certainly hope not."

But he was returning the kiss fiercely, one hand tangling in her hair, pulling out the ribbon with which she'd tied it up. He preferred her hair loose, the fiery locks tumbling around her shoulders, and contrasting with his own icy blond.

"Of all the places in Hogwarts that we've done it, this has to be one of the strangest." Ginny looked around the potions room, surveying the rows of desks and cauldrons, the jars full of unidentifiable objects on the shelves, and the desk, Snape's desk, which they were leaning against.

"Look at it this way – I bet we're the first couple ever to shag on Snape's desk."

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I don't believe we have."

"Oh, but we will, Ginny. We're just taking our time." His right hand was sliding slowly up her thigh, as she unfastened his Slytherin-striped tie, dropping it on the floor.

"Maybe I don't want to take my time any more." She pushed him back so that he was lying on the desk, and then scrambled up with him. His arm sent a candle flying across the room, while her foot smashed a bottle of ink, causing it to spread across a pile of essays that were yet to be marked. Secretly, she hoped her own disastrous attempt from that morning was in the ruined pile. Not that her mind could dwell on that for long, not when Draco's hands and lips were so distracting. There was a rustling of paper every time they moved – they were lying on top of a lot of paperwork. Snape was not going to be happy at the state of his desk when he returned.

Her fingers ran briefly through Draco's hair – so much nicer now he'd stopped slicking it back with masses of gel every morning – before moving down to his shirt. Before she could begin to undo the buttons, however, she felt his fingers brushing against her underwear, and she clenched her hands tightly in his shirt. He smirked, and did it again.

Smirking back at him, she ripped the front of his shirt, the buttons flying off all over the place, and ran her fingernails (painted pink, which wasn't really allowed) down his chest. He shivered, though not from the cold, and pulled her closer.

Neither of them was really aware of the time passing; their activities keeping them completely occupied, only interested in each other. However, it must have been several hours later when they finally rested, lying there on the table, wrapped in each other's arms. As might be expected, their clothes were scattered all around the front of the classroom. Neither of them expected to be interrupted – the dungeons weren't a place most students (or teachers, for that matter) visited unless they had a good reason to do so. This meant that when the door creaked open, they were startled.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, you have five minutes to get dressed, and then I want an explanation." Snape's "business" had obviously finished, since he was back. Blushing furiously, the two teens scrambled around for their clothes, pulling them back on in a hurry before Snape opened the door again.

"Reparo." A quick charm on Draco's shirt repaired the buttons that had been ripped off, but he was having difficulty finding his shoes. By the time Snape re-entered the room, they were, mostly, dressed. Draco was still without his shoes, Ginny's shirt was buttoned up wrong, and neither of them had done a thing about their mussed up hair, but they were, at least, covered up.

"I don't want to know what you were doing, just find the rest of your belongings and leave."

They did, eventually, find Draco's shoes – one was in a (fortunately clean) cauldron, and the other had ended up underneath a table. Before they left, Draco ran his hands through Ginny's hair, untangling it, smoothing it down. Her ribbon was nowhere to be seen, but he could replace that easily for her. It was a moment of tenderness, real affection, between the pair that Severus Snape hadn't expected to see.

"I think it's best if you two don't serve any more detentions together." They smiled, and left. "After all," he added to himself, as he surveyed the state of his classroom, "they were destructive enough when they hated each other, but this is definitely worse."

**AN: So, what did you think? Did I do justice to the image? Review and let me know.**


End file.
